Arrows
by QueenRayquaza
Summary: Celesta, armed with Arrow, sets out form New Bark with three goals in mind: Become the champ, complete the 'Dex, and overcome a language barrier. But can she achieve her dream when plagued by Pokemon that don't understand sign language, theives, stupid professors, patronizing patrons, jerkfaced rivals, overprotective friends, and more? Redemptionshipping. I do NOT own this fandom.
1. The Silent Beginning

**Me: Another series, another day… Yeesh, it's times like this when I wish school was up. Start 'er up, move 'em out! Yep, it's hard being somebody who wants to write a story or EVERY FREAKIN' THING! I start playing Soul Silver? BAM! New story! Oh yeah… I still *sigh* don't own Pokemon. And one more thing… **

**WARNING! WARNING! This intro AN has been infiltrated by a future version of this author(ess) who's decided to give this thing a re-haul while working on the ending and storyline! Get ready, set, ACTION-IZED! This intro has been brought to you by Ray-Ray, sometimes called Truthie, Bronze, Banger, Bang, Insane New Kid, Maurice (DO NOT ASK), Bronzong, Queenie, and MANY other wackey and epic pseudonyms like Po K. Maniak.**

**o.O.o**

"I always knew that Celesta could be one of the greats," her mother said. "She had the determination. It was just a question of wether or not she was able to call the shots." The woman dabbed at her eyes with a handkercheif. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up," she stated simply."

**o.O.o**

_**Celesta's P.O.V**_

I woke up, wondering why my calendar had a huge red circle on the date on the calander. Then I remembered.

It was my twelfth birthday, and I was legally permitted to become a Pokemon Trainer! I threw off the covers and hurriedly changed. _Yippee! It's my birthday! Now I can get my first Pokemon! _I brushed out my hair and tied it into its customary pigtails (though the feathered style made it hard), before clattering down the stairs.

Mom smiled. "Happy birthday, sweetie! I made Pecha pancakes. Your presents are on the table." I sat down and grabbed the bottle of syrup, pouring WAY too much on my plate before digging in. "Professor Elm stopped by before you were up. He said that if you came by later, you could pick out your Pokemon." I grinned. Kind old Elm was always giving out cool, rare Pokemon. He had Trainers out catching more from noon till night, unless it was a holiday. "So, how did you sleep?"

I set down my cutlery and signed, _"Good. It was kinda hard getting to sleep, though, because I was so excited." _She laughed at this.

"Finish your breakfast, silly. I'll pack your bag. Oh! I almost forgot… your Pokegear came back from the shop today. It'll be in your bag too." I nodded absentmindedly, then swallowed. I chugged my milk as she came back into the room, carrying my bag. She set it down by the door. "Okay, you can open the presents now."

Eagerly, I ripped the paper off of the one box. Inside there was a scan card, almost like a credit card. My mother quickly came to my rescue.

"It's one of the basic function cards for a Pokegear that you don't have yet. It's the keyboard app- you can type things out instead of simply writing or gesturing and hoping that they understand. It'll be useful." I nodded and pulled the other box towards myself. I pulled the paper off and opened it, revealing 3000 PKD! I jumped up and (squealing as much as a mute could) hugged her, then stood back and signed _"Thank you!" _a couple times. "Thank goodness that Pokegears have video call functions… Off you go, dear! Don't keep the Prof waiting!" I scurried out the door, closing it gently, and turned towards the professor's lab, before spotting Damien's Marill.

Y'see, Damien was 12 too- but he'd turned twelve last year. He'd decided to stay behind until I was twelve- which was really sweet of him- so that we could start off on our journeys together. He'd gotten his first Pokemon on his birthday that year. He'd gotten Marill.

"Happy birthday, Celesta! You goin' to the lab?" I nodded. "Well then, I better not get in your way. Come show me your Pokemon when you're finished." He grinned and looked around. "Hey, have you seen Marill?" the blue aquatic mouse was sneaking up behind him. I grinned as it pounced, knocking him over. _"I'll show it to you once I get it," _I signed, and walked into the lab.

"Come on down, Celesta! Don't be shy!" came Prof. Elm's imitation of a game show host. My smile widened as I walked to the back of the lab. "Well Celesta, we have three rare Pokemon. Two are the official Starter Pokemon of Johto, and the last one is… Well, you'll see. I looked over to the device which held the three Pokeballs. I looked at the displays underneath, curious as to what the last Pokemon could be. One showed Chikorita, another showing Totodile. Dang, and I really wanted a Cyndaquil. They were just so cute. Then I saw the third Pokemon.

It had a long, narrow, draconic purple body, with a small torso and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Its wings were huge and had cobalt undersides. And in that instant, I knew that it was the Pokemon I wanted. I pointed at the ball and the professor (who didn't know sign language, by the way) chuckled nervously. "Ah, yes. The… the Aerodactyl. Are… Are you sure you want it?" I nodded vigorously. It was his fault for putting it out. He sighed and handed me the ball. "Be careful. Aerodactyl are ancient Pokemon who died out long ago. This one was revived from an Old Amber. Be sure nobody steals it, because it is very rare and is an actual Shiny Pokemon." Needless to say, I was excited. "Oh, and don't let it out in the lab. Most people don't realize just how big Aerodactyl are. Speaking of which, would you like to nickname it?" I nodded again; of course I wanted to nickname my Pokemon! I looked at the status screen and realized that I had no idea how. Then the prof showed me, so I nicknamed her Arrow. Like Aero, but spelled more elegantly.

And thus, my journey with Arrow began.


	2. Nurses can be Suspicious, Too!

**Me: DAYUM! That's the most reviews I've gotten on a first chapter. EVER! I would've had a chapter up already BUT I got kicked of electronics yesterday. Boo. Need I say it again? I still don't own Pokemon... sigh...**

**o.O.o**

"Celesta had never been one to show her true feelings. So many people at her school made fun of her because she couldn't speak. Her teachers acted like she was stupid. Her only real friend was Damien. They'd been friends since they were babies, practically. He even learned to sign just so she could talk to him." Celesta's mother looked away from the camera. "I always wondered what she would be like if she could talk…"

**o.O.o**

As I was leaving, Prof Elm's Pokegear dinged. He sighed, flipping it open, and peered at the message.

"Hey, Celesta." I turned around. "I just got a message from my colleague, Mr. Pokemon." I chuckled silently at the name. "He keeps finding wierd things and raving about his discoveries. Anyways, I just got a message from him saying this time it's real. It's probably another Pokemon Egg, but we're still so busy with our research... Hey! I know! You can go in our place, right? an we count on you?" I nodded. "Thanks, Celesta! Here, take a couple Potions so Arrow doesn't get too injured." I nodded and waved, turning around and walking out of the lab. And ran straight into Damien.

"Yo, Celesta! How'd it go? Can I see your Pokemon?"

_"It went pretty well. He asked me to do him a favor and get something from Mr. Pokemon. And as for my Pokemon..." _I tossed down the ball containing Arrow. Damien backed up pretty quick from the MASSIVE pterodactyl standing over him.

"Holy crap... This is your Pokemon?" I nodded proudly. "... What's it's name?"

_"Her name is Arrow,"_ I signed. Arrow screeched and flapped her wings at seeing me sign her name.

"...Whoa. Does she understand sign language?"

_"Let's see."_

We went out onto Route 29, where lots of wild Pokemon could be found. We- the three of us, me, Damien, and Arrow flying overhead, walked around in the grass until a wild Sentret appeared. Quickly I signed, _"Arrow, use Wing Attack!" _Arrow let out a screech and dived towards the ground, slamming into the Sentret with her wing. It was an instant K.O.

"Okay then, she CAN understand sign language..." Damien confirmed. "Prof. Elm must've known you would want to pick her instead of the other two." I nodded. Yep- you KNOW you're badass when you don't talk AT ALL and have a freaking shiny ancient pterosaur and it's GINORMOUS. FREAKING GINORMOUS. I walked back into town andquickly told my mom what I'd been doing, grabbed my travelling bag, and set off.

By the time I got back to Cherrygrove City from Mr Pokemon's (after the famous Proffessor Oak gave me a Pokedex! Sqeeeeee!), Aero was a whole ton stronger and somehow not sporting any injuries at all, while I was sweaty from all the walking in the heat. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, walked into the Pokemon Center, and plopped my Pokeball down on the counter.

"Would you like your Pokemon healed?" the Nurse Joy asks politely. I nod, and she returns a few seconds later with the absolutely _beautiful_ Pokeball that Arrow was in. "Excuse me, miss..." I looked up at the nurse. "WHy do you have a Shiny Aerodactyl inside of a Cherish Ball? Are you one of those theives that go around stealing rare Pokeballs?" Ishook my head repeatedly and frenziedly. "Well? Speak up!" she said crossly.

_"No, I am not a theif,"_ I began to sign. _"I just started out on my travels and Professor Elm asked me to do him a favor and get something from his colleague Mr. Pokemon." _The nurse stared at me like I was psycho. Then a man stepped up to the counter and placed six regular Pokeballs on it. I studied him for a few seconds. He had brown hair that stuck up in random spikes, bright green eyes, a white shirt under a black jacket, khakis, and hiking boots, as well as a silver teardrop-shaped pendant on a black thread. I narrowed my eyes. I recognized that face; I just wasn't sure from where.

"I would like my Pokemon healed," he said in a snarky tone. Nurse Joy turned away, grumbling. "And by the way, Nurse. I do beleive that sign language is an official language of the League. If I had to guess, this girl here is mute. She said that she just started out on her travels and after she raceived her Pokemon from Professor Elm, she was asked to go to Mr. Pokemon's to pick up an item. Give this girl her Pokemon back; she has done nothing wrong." He turned to me. "What's your name?"

_"Celesta,_" I quickly signed.

"Well, nurse. Who's that Pokeball registered to?"

"It's registered to Celesta of New Bark Town."

_"It has my Shiny Aerodactyl in it, her name is Arrow." _

"It holds a female Shiny Aeodactyl named Arrow."

"Well, that clears it up. She said that just before you did. Good day." He turned to me. "One of my best friends is mute. I learned sin language as a kid so I could understand him." I frowned at the man. "Want to know how I knew you're mute? Your eyes are deeper than most people's it's like you're trying to get your meaning across with them." He stalked out of the Pokemon Center after his Pokemon were returned.

"Sorry about that," the nurse said to me. I shrugged and left with Arrow. I let her out of her Pokeball when we got outside, like with Damien and his Marill. A boy came running up the path into town, looking back behind him. He collided headfirst into me.

"Ow... What the hell's wrong with you! Argh! ... So... You got a Pokemon at the Lab. What a waste... That Pokemon's too good for the likes of you!" I didn't respond. If he wished to be an asshole, let him. "...Don't you get what I'm saying? Well, I. too, have a good Pokemon. I'll show you what I mean!" I smirked and pointed in front of me. The boy threw his Pokeball, reavealing a Totodile.

"Alright, Totodile! Use Scratch!" I allowed my smirk to widen as the Scrath attack from the Totodile's stubby finger-like appendages left not a mark on Arrow.

_"Arrow, use Thunder Fang!" _I quickly signed. Arrow screeched at the sight of her name bafore flying and diving straight at the little alligator Pokemon.

The poor reptile didn't stand a chance.


	3. Cop's a Jerk

**Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! OH MAH GOSH! SIX reviews? For the first TWO FREAKING CHAPTERS?! How is it that a twist which is actually kinda normal is SO POPULAR?! THANK YOU SO MUCH to those of you who reviewed!**

**Er-hem… Enough of my fangirling. I swear on bacon that I've been waiting for this chapter. Geez, I've been trying to use my game for lines but I already caught a FLIPPIN' ENTEI! And got the Master Ball! Well, let's get to the story… Oh and in case I decide to mix it up, it'll say whoever's P.O.V it is at the top. For those of you wondering.**

**o.O.o**

"Celesta was… really strong. When I first met her, she had this weakling's look on her face, like she was just asking to be defeated." Silver shook his head. "Was I ever wrong. I ordered Feraligatr- Totodile back then- to use Scratch, but Arrow hardly even left a mark. Then Celesta made a couple of really weird gestures, and her Pokemon screeched and dove through the air right back at Totodile. She knocked it out in one hit. And I was shocked. How did this weak girl, hardly starting on her journey, get so strong so fast?"

**o.O.o**

_**Celesta's P.O.V**_

That dude I battled had dropped his Trainer Card. His name was Argent, appearantly. He had kicked me in the shins to make me fall and drop it... Asshole.

As I walked into the massive building in New Bark Town that is the Prof's lab, I saw him and... a cop? What? I quickly walked up to where they were and tilted my head, a little gesture that showed I was asking a question.

"Now, the first rule of a theft is that the one who did it will come back to the crime scene!" the cop lectured the prof. Then he noticed me. "Oh my... So you must be... The one who did it?" I shook my head vigorously. I hadn't done anything!

"Hey, hey! She has nothing to do with it!" I sighed in releif as Damien ran up. "I saw it! There was a boy with long red hair staring in through the window!" My eyes widened as I desperately signed to Damien, "_What happened here?!"_ Thankfully, the cop answered for him.

So, a boy with long red hair broke into the building and stole a Totodile..." I jumped up and down in suprise. Damien caught me by the arm

"What's wrong?"

_"I battled someone like that! One my way back here from Cherrygrove! Long red hair, dark blue jacket with red highlights, cargo pants?" _My childhood friend nodded.

"Yeah, that's exactly what he looked like," he said quietly. The cop eyed us suspiciously.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Damien tensed.

"Before you go blaming people willy-nilly for theft, you should know that my friend Celesta here was on an errand for Prof. Elm in exchange for receiving her first Pokemon, which is the only one on her. She is a mute, and I am the only one in this town aside from her mother who understands sign language. She said," he seethed at the cop (that boy is way too overprotective), "she _said_ that she battled a boy matching the description I gave you. Long red hair, blue jacket with red highlights, cargo pants, and silver eyes, who had a Totodile." The cop's eyes widened in shock.

"DID YOU GET HIS NAME?!" he yelled at me. Damien's eyes flashed dangerously, but I put an arm in front of him, silently telling him to drop it.

_"His name was Argent, if I can trust the Trainer Card." _I signed.

"She says that she saw his Trainer Card, and it said his name was Argent," he muttered. The cop definitely wouldn't be able to pick it out, but I could hear the venom dripping from his words. Did I mention that my gold-eyes friend was overprotective?

"Thank you," the cop said. "Now I can continue my investigation. Good day, Professor." The police officer walked out of the lab. And the professor finally noticed the fact I was here.

"Celesta, this is horrible... Ah, yes, what did Mr. Pokemon want?" I handed him the EggI had received. "Huh? This is... an Egg, isn't it? This Egg may be something I've never seen, but it's still just an Egg. Mr. Pokemon is always fascinated by Eggs. Well, since he gave it to us, so we mught as well find out what secret it holds. I'll keep it for a while to find out about the Egg." I grinned and showed the Prof my Pokedex. "What?! Professor Oak gave you a Pokédex? Celesta, is that true? Th-that's incredible! He is superb at seeing the potential of people as Trainers. Wow, Celesta. I knew you were a little different. Things are going to be fun! Your Pokémon seem to really like you, so why don't you...take the Pokémon Gym challenge? If you manage to defeat all the Gym Leaders, you'll eventually challenge the Pokémon League Champion! ...Or not! Ha ha! Becoming the Champion is not at all easy, but you can certainly challenge Violet City's Gym. ... Celesta. Challenging the Gyms scattered around will be a long journey. Before you leave, make sure that you talk to your mom." I nodded and left the building, waving. My mom was SO gonna give me hell...


	4. Spoiled Brat

**Me: Three chapters, ten reviews, six follows, four faves. I love having fans, don't you? Thank you to EVERYONE who's read, reviewed, faved, and followed. I know this is usually saved for the ending of a story, but that's not how I roll.**

**o.O.o**

Red, former Champion of Johto and Kanto was now in front of the cameras, along with his childhood friend, Green, Viridian Gym Leader. "_I always knew, as I heard of that girl from challengers, that Celesta would be the one to defeat me and bring me off that mountain,"_ the mute Champ signed, his best friend and rival translating. _"If it weren't that fact that she started with an extremely rare and powerful Pokemon that I, she, and the current Champ Lance use, but that she caught THREE legendary Pokemon by the time she'd defeated Clair, proves just how special she is. She might have a physical defect, like being blind or deaf, but she's still a pure-hearted child. She deserves every bit of happiness she gets."_

**o.O.o**

_**Celesta's P.O.V**_

So, of course, I went to see my mother. And she was pissed off I had been gone the whole day without telling her. Time-skip to the next morning, when I was saying (or rather, signing) goodbye. I hefted my baag onto my shoulder, put my Pokegear on its safety strap around my neck, and waved goodbye. I popped on some headphones and let Arrow out of her Pokeball, who immediately flew up in the air. I smiled to myself; I was leaving behind this Arceus-forsaken town where almost everyone hated me. I grinned in earnest, snapping my fingers. Arrow screeched and picked me up by the shoulders, her wings flapping powerully. I put a fist out in front of myself, in a Superman pose. It was too fun not to.

"Hey! Celesta!" Damien called me down, waving his arms and jumping up and down. I signalled for Arrow to land, who did so with a screech. Damien smirked at me. "Hey! You've been through this route a couple times, and now you're working on the Pokedex, right?" I nodded. "Well, do you have any Pokeballs? Or know how to catch Pokemon?' I punched him playfully. _"Of course I know how to catch Pokemon, dummy! Don't be such a smartass just because you've been a Trainer longer than me" _Damien rubbed his arm where I'd hit it, feigning pain. "Smartass?" he whined. "I'm quite insulted. I prefer the term senior." I smirked. _"Whatever, smartass oldie." _He laughed at that. "Okay, I admit defeat. You know how to catch Pokemon. Here, the Prof told me to give hese to you." He handed me five Pokeballs. "Don't use 'em all in one place," he teased, before walking away with a smirk. I smiled in spite of myself. Damien was just too easygoing. Arrow lifted me into the air once again, and we were on our way.

At Route 30, Arrow started getting tired, so I had her set me on the ground. Then some dude spotted me.

"Hey! You're a Trainer. Battle me!" I rolled my eyes. Stupid little kid. I pointed in front of me and Arrow took her place, screeching. The kid threw his Pokeball down, revealing a Rattata. I smirked and rolled my eyes. _"Arrow, use Wing Attack!"_ the pterodactyl screeched again and swung her wing at the little purple rat, knocking it out. The boy's eyes widened.

'No fair! You didn't talk, so I win! You cheated!" the spoiled brat screeched at me. He advanced at me with fists raised. My smirkwidened and I gestured to Arrow. She hovered in front of me, 'protectin' me from the brat. Damien, conveniently, chose that moment to run up.

"Hey!" he yelled at the brat. Hey, that rhymed. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"She cheated! She didn't talk in our battle!" Damien's nostrils flared at that, while Arrow landed.

"She can't talk, idiot." my friend replied. "She's mute. HAs been since she was born." The brat's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, miss. It's just the first time I lost to anybody," he murmured. I smiled, brought out my Pokegear, and typed, **_Hey, no hard feelings,_ _kid._** He smiled up at me when he saw that and asked, "Really?!" I nodded. "Thank you, miss! Here's your money for winning!" I smiled at him. "Hey miss... Do you want to exchange numbers?" I nodded. "Okay then, let me see your Pokegear..." he fiddled with it for a minute or two, then handed it back to me. "I'll add your number into mine too. Now we can call each other!" i grinned after the little boy who was running off to Cherrygrove to heal his Rattata. I looked down at the device in my hand. 'Youngster Joey' was now added to my list of contacts.

"Hey, Celesta," Damien waved a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. I scowled at him. "I just said, 'I should probably start traveling with you in case any more misunderstandings happen.'" My scowl lightened; Damien was pretty nice. Though I hoped that nodody assumed we were dating. Because you know what they say about assuming: 'It makes an ass out of you and me.' Get it? No? Screw you. That saying is hilarious.

**Me: And now a shoutout to all of my EPIC FANS.**

**alaskan anime gal: It's been done before. A LOT. I'm just putting my own epic and zingy twist on it. XD**

**Persian: Why thank you. **

**Sapphiet: Yep. 'Tis cool. And I'm not even going to put what her mother said. Just... no.**

**x Desert Rose x: He's not a random dude. *coughanymorecough* Yeah, Silver is not allowed to kick Celesta. But Celesta is allowed to kick Silver. Cop's worked up. Happens a lot. Yes, yes they are. **

**Elizabethx: Text gets jumbled lots. Thing is, that technically ISN'T gramarratically incorrect. It's only a new paragraph or each time the SPEAKER changes. Since Celesta isn't 'SPEAKING' I do not have to create a new paragraph to keep it correct. Don't you love loopholes?**

**Sakura Touko: Glad you like it! Everybody's anxious for the next chapter. Mostly because Silver's an asshole.**


	5. Umm Yeah I Have No Idea Either

**Me: Oh. My. SWEET. CHOCOLATE, ARCEUS, AND BACON. *cries* I don't deserve such awesome readers! You guys are more epic than spinjitsu hug escapes! And those are pretty damn epic. And little kids can be assholes. Well, half of everyone in the Pokemon World is an asshole. And on that, we can all agree. Has anybody got guesses as to who the formerly-random dude from chapter 2 is? No? Meh, it'll be revealed later. If you DO have a guess, PM it to me. Who knows, you might be right? It's pretty damn obvious though… And from last chapter, as you probably guessed, **_**bolded and italicized text in the story is text on the Pokegear. **_**Just felt like clearing that up. And the stuff that happens in this chapter, as well as all the cussing, explains why this is rated T. Just don't go crazy on me as to how Celesta is an Angsty Sue, becaus in case you haven'tnoticed, she's MUTE. Yeah. **

**o.O.o**

Green looked straight at the camera. "When that girl, Celesta defeated me, I felt like I was battling Red. There was actually more than one person I could give my all against. It was the first time Id actually had fun battling in three years…" He trailed off wistfully before smiling. "I could tell she had talent when I first met her. It all started one day while I was training…"

**o.O.o**

_**Celesta's P.O.V**_

When Damien and I reached the gate to Violet City, my friend said, "I have some stuff I need to do here. I'll see you in front of the Center at sundown, okay?" I nodded. I had heard on the news that Falkner was only accepting challenges from people who had beaten Elder Li in the Bellsprout Tower. I wondered if I'd see the famous Earl's Pokemon Academy. I smiled and threw down arrow's Pokeball, releasing her, and ricocheting the ball back onto my hand. I slipped the pink capsule into my pocket, adding finding out what kind of Ball it was to my mental 'To Do' list. I located the tower and headed over.

Let me just skip all of the battles with the Sages; they were all using weaker Bellsprouts and Hoothoots. It was… boring, to say the least. But that changed by the time I got to the Elder at the back of the top floor in the tower. Who woulda thunk it? I stepped past the pillar to see… well, a certain someone who I wanted to beat the shit outta. Namely, Silver.

"…You are indeed skilled as a Trainer," the Elder was saying. "As promised, here is the Technical Machine. However, it appears you do not care much about your Pokemon. The way you treat them is too harsh. Remember, Pokemon are not tools of war, but our friends. You should remember that." Silver sniffed and walked past the pillar, right past me. I immediately kicked him where the sun don't shine. He rolled onto the ground, grunting in surprise and pain. Did I mention I got first place several times in my hometown swimming backstroke? No? Well, that means I am a DAMN good kicker. And then he stood up. (wincing, I might add.)

"Hmph..." he brushed the dust off his jacket before turning his attention back to me. "He calls himself the Elder, but he's no match for me. Sure enough, those who lecture on how you should be 'nice' to Pokemon cannot defeat I care about are strong Pokemon that can win every time. All the rest don't mean a thing to me." He pulled out an Escape Rope and ued it, but not before I grabbed his sleeve and Arrow's foot. I landed on the ground outside the tower with a (silent) grumble of pain. He looked mildy surprised to see me there.

"W...Why did you follow me?!" he yelled at me, raising a fist. I flinched and involuntarily put my hands up in front of my face. Memories I thought I had long forgotten came rushing back to me.

**o.O.o**

_I rolled across the floor, trying not to let my tears spill over, wincing from the pain of putting weight on bruises. Dad raised his fist again, making me flinch. "Aww, is widdiw Cewesta giong to cwy?" he mocked. He smirked and grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling me up to my shirt and choking me at the same time. He dropped my shirt once I was hanging fully upright, making me land standing on my feet. I glared at him, weakly as I could. He just smirked and punched me in the gut, making me wheeze and drop, before cuffing me cross the face. He left the room. I crawled upstairs to my room before laying on the bed, the door closed and blocked shut. _

**o.O.o**

I gasped and forced myself out of the memory. Silver was looking at me strangely, having lowered his fist. He grabbed my sweater sleeve, pushing it up to my elbow. I was surprised at how gentle he could be. I pulled my arm away gruffly, but his grip was firm on my wrist. He stared at the scars littering my forearm. "Did you...?" he trailed off, leaving the question hanging in the air. I understood what he was implying though. I shook my head fiercely, furiously scrubbing at the tears I had just realized were running down my face. "But.. If you didn't, then... Who did...?" He looked into my eyes questioningly. I pulled out my Pokegear and typed, _**"My** **dad.."**_ He narrowed his eyes, pulling up his own sleeve. I saw...

On Silver's arm, I saw scars that matched my own. I stared up at the slightly taller boy in shock, trying to process what I saw. I pulled my sleeve down, seeing in my peripheral vision him doing the same, looking around cautiously. I looked u[p, trying to see what time it was. It appeared to be noon, or roundabouts. I felt my legs sway under me, and Silver gently helped me sit down in the grassy hillside.

We sat in silence. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Silver gently wipe them away.

"I didn't know," he said softly. "I didn't know that there were others." I didn't get his point until I realized that he was talking about others who were _abused. _I leaned my face into his shoulders and cried silently, shoulders heaving.

**o.O.o**

Silver had bought lunch.

I was sitting across a table from a theif, telling him my life story. In gestures and in text, he learned of my life.

And I of his. But he asked me not to disclose of it in this story. Don't go after him asking; he almost had an emotional breakdown telling me in that cafe. Don't ask me about mine either. I have no wish to relive it again.

I felt like I was getting the weight of the world off my shoulders. All of the fears I had that my father was going to come back one day and fulfill his threats, to both me and my mother... No. I don't want to think about that now. I'd better get on with my story...

**Me: Do not rage on me about Angsty Sues. Because seriously, I doubt there is a Sue in existance who is flipping mute. That right there is in and of itself a character flaw. Also, this entire chapter was written to N's Farewell from Black and White while eating a bacon and cheese sandwich.**

**Sakura Touko: Good side has officially been shown! Tell your family and friends! Spread the word! It's a miracle~**

**alaskan anime gal: Epic twists are always good. Like in this chapter. Another twist has been revealed. Yay. I'm seriously glad you like the story though. XD**

**Sapphiet: Joey is just a little dude. 'Course he's being mean. I mean, now that we look back, didn't we all do a couple mean things as kids?**

**Persian: This is just a new thing I'm trying. Got to say, it works. And I'm putting it at the end of the chapter because it annoys lots of people (myself included) when you put your FREAKING MASSIVE AN at the start of the chapter, but at the end it's all cool. Wierd, huh? Meh, you probably are actaully older than me. Because I'm guessing that most everyone on FF is older than me.**

**ImaginationIsAwesome123: It's probably not you. XD Thanks! It takes lots of work to put one of these chapters together, like finding the right music for the mood, getting off your ass to go type, yadda yadda yadda. Also getting out of school and home to go work on these things. It usually works out for me becasue I have absolutely no social life XD**

**See you next chapter! What will Damien say if he sees them? OH SNAP!**

**...I just reread this. And HOLY FREAKING CRAP that turned out different. Why must I liek sad music so much? This turned out WAY more angsty than I imagined. Please don't hate me.**


	6. Falkner, Don't Be an Ass Too!

**Me: The end result of that chapter: Do NOT listen to sad songs (particularly N's Farewell) while trying to write and upbeat and funny chapter. You'll end up like QueenRayquaza and end up making two main characters abused as children. I wasn't even trying to write something like that! Seriously! I re-read it and had a WTF epiphany! I have no idea what I was thinking, it just flowed into that!**

**o.O.o**

Celesta's mother frowned. "When did I find out that Celesta was being abused by her father? Is that really the best question you could think of?" She sighed. "When Celesta was eight… I should've been home more, I _should've! _I should have found out sooner! One day I came home, and I saw her father passed out on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand- I didn't allow booze in the house- and Celesta lying on the floor. There was blood on the carpet, on her clothes, and on her father's hands, as well on the shards of glass all over the floor.

"And then I knew. Her father was sent to court, were she and I testified against him. This was before the death sentence was illegal… You can imagine the pain of finding out that the man I had loved, had married, and had had a _child _with… had abused that child. She's covered in scars now. That's why she wore a sweater on her journey. Long sleeves to hide the scars, white to keep her from having to take it off." The woman on the couch looked ready to cry.

**o.O.o**

_**Celesta's P.O.V**_

So, after I was done having a COMPLETE AND TOTAL wuss-out in front of Argent (though I must admit it felt nice to finally let out all those years of emotion), he excused himself and said he had a badge to earn and that if I came in with him, I would be able to battle the Leader as well. But of course I was going to!

When we arrived at the Gym we had to go up and elevator. The rehead immediately went up the visible S-shaped path and battled two trainers. I spotted a glimmer of glass to the sides and noticed a walkway made of the transparent substance. I slowly and carefully walked across the path and ended up at the Leader's platform at the back of the building. I cheered silently.

"Hey, how'd you get here so fast?" My rival was standing next to me. I stepped onto the bridge of glass, making him facepalm. I grinned. "How come you don't talk, anyways? Strong and silent type?" My smile faded. Grabbing his shoulder roughly, I pulled him along to the back of the platform where some dude with blue hair was waiting.

'Hello there,' the dude said. "You're here for a battle?" After a nod from me and a sigh (and facepalm) from Argent, he continued, "I'm Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader. People say you can clip Flying-type Pokémon's wings with a jolt of electricity... I won't allow such insults to bird Pokémon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokémon!"

I grinned and took out Arrow's Pokeball. He sent out a Pidgey. From the looks of it, no match for my Level fifteen Aerodactyl. _"Quick, Arrow, Thunder Fang!" _Arrow screeched and dove towards the Pidgey from her spot in the air, jaws sizzling with electricity. Silver's eyes narrowed, as if he recognized the motions for the command. I flashed him a thumbs-up as the poor little bird was replaced by its evolution, Pidgeotto. I flashed Arrow another command: _"Let's try something else! Use Ice Fang followed by Thunder Fang!" _Arrow screeched, startling the bird, before flying straight into it, clamping down her jaws. I winced in sympathy for the bird as she bit down again, jaws crackling. The bird dropped into the beam of light that recalled it.

"Congrats," the Leader said. "But why didn't you speak during the match? Are you some kind of Red imitator?" I scowled at him, sticking my hand out for the spoils of the match. "…Fine. Here's the Zephyr Badge, proof of your win. Also, here is TM 51, Roost. It's a move you could teach to your Aerodactyl. It heals the Pokemon a bit, but they also have to land, making them susceptible to Ground-type moves. Anyways… Your friend here wants a challenge, does he not?" Silver huffed and nodded impatiently, making the leader chuckle. 'Okay, just let me heal them up." He walked over to a small machine in the corner and placed the Pokeballs inside, pushing a button. He pulled them out and released his Pidgey again. Silver released a Croconaw- his Totodile must have evolved. Damn. Silver waved me out, saying I should heal Arrow up too. I scowled at him, but nodded. The sun was going down anyways and I had to meet up with Damien. I nodded and waved good-bye, and he nodded, indicating he got that I had to leave.

I met up with Damien outside the Center, showing off my shiny new Zephyr Badge. He congratulated me, and we spent the evening in comfortable silence. The Nurse Joy here gave me some food for Arrow so I could feed her for the rest of the week. It was some pretty good food. I spent the night wondering how long it would be until we got to Azalea Town, where the next Gym was.

**Me: Thank-you Cry, for getting me kick-started on this chapter! I would've spent the rest of the week on the chat doing nothing if it weren't for you!**

**Don't expect another update for at LEAST the next four days, as I have TONS of homework. Band concert, Christmas play, book talk as they call it… And more stories to update. **

**Sakura Touko: Yep~ Fanatical Pokemon fangirls and fanboys, UNIIIITE!**

**Sapphiet: AND THAT is what you get if you piss off Celesta! A kick where it hurts! I actually have NO IDEA how that happened. Seriously, I was doing great, setting up a hilarious chapter, and the SONG CHANGES TO N'S FAREWELL! And THAT is how you write depressing crap! Listen to N's Farewell! And with Giovanni… It would make sense, if Giovanni was abusive. And it makes even MORE sense that Celesta's dad abused her and got the death penalty. Makes sense. But THAT was grim… **


	7. Christmas Special With Pokemon Special

**Me: Well, Geekie, merci, thank-you, and arigato for reading Arrows! I STILL don't own Pokemon, but I may soon be the proud owner of one 3DS and an X version! YAYZ! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS/HANNUKAH/KWANZAA/WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE AT THIS TIME OF YEAR!**

**o.O.o**

Celesta was sitting on the couch, beaming, with Argent and Damien on either side of her. _"I wanted to be the Champ, but I never really took that dream seriously. I thought what Red had done was a once-and-only kind of thing, you know? I was amazed when I found out Arrow could understand sign language. I got the vibe from her that she would ignore ay vocal commands- pretend she hadn't heard. But the thing is she couldn't ignore a visual command. And then we formed a bond… "_

**o.O.o**

_**Queens' P.O.V**_

**Queen's Villa, Sinnoh, 9:55 P.M.  
**_**Hybrid **_**Universe**

I smiled in amusement as I looked upon the scene before me. Damn, was Blue rubbing off on me! I took out my Ipod and dialed in the number of Crys's Pokegear. I noticed the sounds of boiling, bubbling (toil and trouble), and a lax voice softly scolding someone. I grinned when I heard Crys's voice.

"Hey, Queen. Speakerphone?"

I grinned evilly. "Yep." I could hear her yelling something through the speakerphone at everyone to get in 'here'.

"Okay, Queen," came a voice that was unmistakably Gold's. "What the fu- OW!" the 'OW' was accompanied by the sound of a smack around the head. "I mean, what the HE-E-ECK do you want?" the 'heck' was long and drawn out. I could hear Crystal sighing- even after several years, the Hatcher's sailor-mouthedness had not cleared up.

'Oh that's an easy one." I heard them all sigh in exasperation. I mean, they were probably wondering what evil- I mean, awesome- plan I had cooked up for them. "We're gonna have a Christmas party! I got presents for all of you, just make sure to be here at my house in fifteen minutes.

"WHAT?! Fifteen minutes?!" I could hear Kienna's outrage, and rightly so. How could anyone staying in Kanto POSSIBLY get to my epic villa in Sinnoh that quick?

'Yep, fifteen minutes. Please stop questioning everything I say. I'm gonna be sendin' En Garde an' Stachey to get you. They know where to go." I hung up and turned on my DSi, which held my White 2 game. I extracted Teddy (my Mew), En Garde (a Gardevoir) and Stachey (Alakazam) from my PC and turned off the device.

"Alright, guys!" I crows when the trio was sent out. "I need En Garde an' Stachey ta stop by the Dex Holder's house in Kanto and bring 'em here, along with Dan an' Kienna. Teddy, yer goin' to Hoenn to get the Three Conquerors. Got it?" The three Psychics growled out affirmation and disappeared. I went outside and sent out Basil, my Giratina. "Okay, Basil! I need you to take me to the world of Arrow to get the others! Off we goooo!"

**o.O.o**

**Violet City Pokemon Centre, 10:00 P.M.  
**_**Arrow **_**Universe**

I hopped off my Origin Forme Basil's back and landed on the ground. I sent out Pstryke, my Mewtwo. I grinned. "Pstryke! Teleport me into a room where a girl with blue hair is sleeping!" The feline-like Pokemon gave me a weirded-out look before shrugging and doing as he was told. I smirked and returned him to his ball before setting off an alarm on my Ipod. The girl sat up and looked at me. She made a motion that, by anybody else would have caused a shriek. "Sshhh!" I put a finger to my lips and shushed her. She looked semi put-out. She took out a Pokegear and typed, _**"Why in the name of the Distortion World are you in my bedroom?!" **_

"No need for that, now, Celesta. I can understand sign language, for I am a selectively telepathic author!" I facepalmed. Drat, I'd gone and hit the fourth wall with… No, this was the Pokemon world. Not an AK-47, with a V-Create. "Now, we need to go get Damien! You go get dressed and get him. Meet me outside. I'll be right back. Go!" I had Pstryke teleport me out again, this time to Silver's location.

**Wherever the heck Argent is, 10:03 P.M.  
**_**Arrow **_**Universe**

I grinned evilly as I looked at the sleeping redhead. Geez, he looked way too much like the Silver from MY universe. Oh, Arceus. Argent, Celesta and Damien were essentially Silver, Gold, and Crystal. Even their eye colors matched! I shook my head and took out a foghorn. _BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!_ I beamed amusedly as the theif's eyes shot open and he sat up, quick as a bullet.

"What the HELL was that?!" He asked himself panickedly. He noticed me holding a foghorn and scowled. I grinned cheerfully at him.

"Now, Argent," his eyes widened in surprise as I said his name- "We're going to Violet City, where Celesta and her friend Damien are waiting for us. We're gonna have a Christmas party at my villa in Sinnoh!" He looked at me as if I were crazy. Geez, what was with all the people looking at me weird today? He shook his head and stared at Pstryke, as if he had just noticed my feline Pokemon.

"Is that _Mewtwo?" _he asked. I nodded brusquely. He opened his mouth, presumably to ask another question. I raised my hand in a gesture for him to _SHUT UP_, and he joined me over at Pstryke's side. The feline Pokemon grabbed his wrist and teleported the two of us back to the Violet City Pokemon Center.

**Violet City Pokemon Centre, 10:05 P.M.  
**_**Arrow **_**Universe**

"Sorry, Basil…" I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head as I saw my basilisk-like Pokemon beside two (slightly put-out) trainers from New Bark. Celesta and Damien turned to stare at me, dumbfounded. I smirked.

"What the HELL is this thing?!' Damien was the first one to yell. I grinned in earnest.

"Hey, quit yelling! I'm taking you three-"

"To a Christmas party at her villa in Sinnoh," came the quiet voice of the redhead beside me. Celesta looked over at him, noticing his presence, and I winced. Damien's eyes widened, and just as he opened his mouth (presumably to start yelling at that poor redhead), Pstryke's eyes glowed and the boy's mouth snapped shut, surrounded by a matching halo of light. I chuckled slightly.

"Alright, Pstryke, you've had your fun. Return!" My Psychic, feline Pokemon disappeared into his Masterball, which I clipped back onto my belt. I climbed onto my basilisk's back and motioned for the three to do the same. They climbed on behind me, unsurely clutching at the spines on Basil's body. "Alright, folkers… Hold on tight! _Allonz y, _let's go!" I tapped Basil. "Okay, drop us at my villa in our universe." I whispered to my dimension-travelling Pokemon. He grunted in response, creating a portal and sailing into it.

**Queen's Villa, Sinnoh, 10:07 P.M.  
**_**Hybrid **_**Universe**

Basil took a turning stop right by my villa, and Celesta, Argent, and Damien crawled off, seemingly about to be sick. I grinned down at them from my perch on Basil's head. "Hey, if you puke, do it outside and then go in! The Dex Holders should be waiting. And Celesta, everybody'll be able to understand you for one night… Don't waste it!" I chuckled at Celesta's dumbstruck expression. Basil closed the crystalline blue portal to their universe and sucked himself into his Ultra Ball home. I, noticing gravity's effect, tucked and rolled until my momentum ran out. I jumped up, grinning. The three new Trainers were gaping at me stupidly. I grinned at them. "What, Meowth got yer tongue? Er, no offense intended, Celesta." They quit gaping. The redhead actually looked quite sick, but that was actually to be expected, considering that he'd never teleported before, AND he'd gone to another universe right afterwards.

"Um, I think he's gonna hurl…" Damien said, pointing at Argent. Poor dude. Pstryke flashed out of his Master Ball and handed Silver something that looked suspiciously like a glass of flat ginger ale. The redhead took it with a nod of thanks and quickly chugged it. I looked at the boy wearily. The purple Pokemon flashed back into his ball.

"Dude, do you need some fricken' Pepto Bismol or summin'?" The redhead looked certifiably annoyed.

"No, I'm fine now." He insisted. I grinned.

"Good! They should be here in a couple minutes… "Damien looked at me curiously.

"What others?" I smirked.

"Oh, just a couple friends of mine… Fifteen of them, I think?" Celesta's eyes widened. "And they're all of pretty high social standing. And another two are also good friends of mine… They're coming too. So, the seventeen of them, plus the three of you… Twenty-one people. Anyways, let's get inside before we freeze our butts off." I went inside, unlocking the door. The three Johtoians followed me.

I clapped twice, turning on the lights. I heard a 'Whoaaaaaaaaaa…" of astonishment from the doorframe. I grinned. My villa IS pretty impressive. In the center of the rectangular room is a HUGE glass-topped table, which was full of INCREDIBLE-smelling food. There's two perpendicular sofas right beside it, and a crystal chandelier hanging from the roof above it. A TV and a sound system (which was playing Christmas music) were on the far wall. A book shelf was by the opposite wall, near a couple armchairs and a reading lamp. There were three doors on the far side of the room. The three walked in, awestruck by my totally epic villa. I smirked. That massive Christmas tree in the corner wasn't just for show. The doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I yelled, rushing to the door. Throwing it open (now I can see why they had gotten a chain for it… it was so I didn't wreck the paint), I saw it was the fifteen Dex Holders from Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh, along with En Garde and Stachey. I returned the two Psychic Pokemon to their Pokeballs after thanking them. A flash of light by the TV drew everyone's attention. The glow faded to reveal the Conquerors of Hoenn, along with Teddy. I grinned. "Welcome to Sinnoh, you three! And merry Christmas! Thanks for bringing them, Teddy!" My little kitty saluted cutely and tapped the button on his Cherish Ball. "Anyways, welcome to the QR Villa, in the Resort Area!" From the eighteen others in the room, there arose a loud cheer (well, except for Celesta) and a loud bang as the door flew open once more.

"Dammit! I shoulda known she'd pass out!" A boy with blond hair tucked into a baseball cap walked in, dragging a girl with straight blond hair going halfway down her back and a bloody bandage on her right arm. "Crap!" A girl with a yellow, almost dress-like garment on over jeans and a straw hat ran over.

"Gosh, Dan! What'd you do to Kienna?" The boy frowned.

"I didn't do anything, Yellow! But you guys left us behind in her house, so she teleported us over here. Us and the dogs…" his face suddenly went slack. "SH-"The blonde girl opened her eyes, which started glowing a pale purple color. I threw down the Pokeballs containing my four Psychic-types, who threw up a barrier near the door.

"Whoa, there, guys," I said, moving towards the blonde trio. "We better get you somethin' ta drink, Kienna. And GUYS-"I turned towards the thirteen Dex Holders who had been in Kanto " you had BETTER quit making Kienna teleport herself, ESPECIALLY when she's recovering from a wound. Hell, a fricken Bisharp?! What were ya DOIN', girl?!" I made my psychic friend sit down and poured her a glass of cream soda, which she gulped down gratefully.

"I kinda got KIDNAPPED, Queen." I nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, Celesta, Damien, Argent… I'd like you to meet Dan and Kienna, along with my friends the Dex Holders." Kienna nodded.

"Nice to meet you three."

"Yep… Though, seeing as I've never met you before, miss, I have no idea how you'd know my name…" Dan added.

"Telepathy," Kienna and I replied in unison. I almost fell down laughing.

"Anyways, these are the Pokedex Holders, from the five regions. Three are from Kanto-"Green, Blue, and Yellow stepped forward (Red was still off somewhere… Was he on fricken' Mt. Silver or some crap?) "-Johto-"Gold, Silver, and Crystal stepped forward, and I facepalmed and groaned inwardly. This was gonna be QUITE a night. "-Hoenn-"Ruby, Sapph, and Rald stepped up front. "-Sinnoh-"Platinum bowed formally while Pearl grinned and Dia nodded thoughtfully. "And Unova-"Black and White stepped up front. "Dex Holders, these three are Celesta, Damien, and Argent." Gold's eyebrows shot up in a questioning manner, and he elbowed his friend Silver. Silver glowered back at Gold and smacked him upside the head. "Oh, Arceus… This is gonna be SOOOOO confusing…"

**o.O.o**

**Queen's Villa, Sinnoh, 1:35 A.M.  
**_**Hybrid **_**Universe**

I grinned as I looked at the crowd of hyper Dex Holders, half-humans, and the one awake new Trainer. Though several mishaps had happened with the two groups from Johto (Gold hitting on Celesta, Crys beating up Damien by accident, et cetera), it had actually gone pretty well. We'd gotten Silver a birthday cake (apparently Argent had a different birthday) and we'd all opened our presents. Celesta had gotten a special card for her Pokegear that translated text into speech and a set of 'trendy' winter clothing that Blue had picked out, and Argent had gotten a silver-and-black Pokegear with Celesta's number pre-registered.) I looked over at the couch and it was all I could to stifle an 'Awwww…' at the pure cuteness and fluff that was sitting there. Celesta had been sitting beside the redhead and had fallen asleep, so her head was sitting on his shoulder. He'd had frozen up after that and I'd thrown a throw blanket over the sleeping girl. The theif had fallen asleep maybe ten minutes ago, about the same time Green had broken out the alcohol.

I narrowed my eyes at the Oak kid before I went over and smacked him upside the head. "IDIOT!" I whisper-yelled. He turned to look at me.

"What was that for?" he asked innocently.

"THAT was for bringing alcohol to a party with SEVENTEEN LEGAL MINORS ATTENDING!" I hissed.

"Who're the minors?"

"Lessee here… Yellow, Silver, GOLD WHO IS GONNA WANT SOME, Crys, Ruby, Sapph, Rald, Dia, Pearl, Platina, Black, White, Celesta, Argent, Damien, and ME, smartass!"

"And who're the ones who CAN have some?"

"You, Blue, Dan, and Kienna," I answered patiently. "Only you're not gonna give any to Kienna because she's recovering from an injury PLUS the girl's fricken' PSYCHIC, you're not gonna give any to Dan because then Gold'll ask for some, and Blue's probably had some already." Green smirked and nodded. "And THAT means that you two are gonna be teleported back FIRST. AND GIVE ME THAT-"I snatched the bottle from Green's hand, poured its contents down the drain, and glared at him. "Now, mister, how much more CONTRABAND do you have?" He handed me the bag he'd brought with him. "You're fricken' KIDDING." He shook his head. I took out all the bottles and threw them in my safe. "GOOD. Though the fact that you're probably dunk off your arse explains why you aren't just sitting and reading. "I left the drunken brunette alone. 'Arceus, the things I gotta do to keep these crazies in line… Nine fricken' years, Green, and you STILL haven't changed…"

**o.O.o**

**Queen's Villa, Sinnoh, 3:45 A.M.  
**_**Hybrid **_**Universe**

I sighed as Pstryke and Stachey teleported Dan, Kienna, and the Dex Holders not from Hoenn to the half-Mew's house. En Garde sent the Hoenn trio back to their homes, and I hopped onto Basil's back, already loaded up with Argent, Damien, and a sleeping Celesta. I tapped twice onto the jaw joint of the Giratina, giving it the signal to take us back to their world. The basilisk screeched, opening a portal, and flew into its crystalline midst.

**Violet City Pokemon Center, 4:00 A.M.  
**_**Arrow**_** Universe**

Argent and Damien stepped off of my serpentine Pokemon, with the redhead balancing the still-sleeping Celesta. I took out Teddy's Cherish Ball and released the Pokemon inside. I gestured to Celesta and teh theif and he nodded, teleporting the four of us into Celesta's Pokemon Center room. Argent laid her on the bed and Teddy disappeared for a moment, leaving Damien in his room. The feline Pokemon flashed back and teleported the redhead and I into the redhead's camp. Argent thanked me, and I was pretty sure it wasn't just for the Pokegear, if you catch my drift. I nodded and Teddy brought me back to Basil, who brought us back into Sinnoh. I recalled my serpentine ghost, sighing in my sudden solitude. I shrugged... Time to get back to the writing, I suppose! I fired up my computer with an evil grin.

**Me: HOLY FREAKING CRAP. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL. WHAT JUST- And yes, this is Redemption. REDEMPTION FLUFFEEZ**

**Anyways, thanks for waiting for the uber-long seventh chapter of Arrows! Wow, really?! Seven already? MAI ARSAYUS… Gosh, thanks, you guys! This has made Arrows my most popular story to date… Goodness gracious.**

**Eeveelah- Me neither! XD**

**Geekachu- Ah, my dear Geekie. You're SO RIGHT that IS a hip name! Dude, you just ruined a plot point! He was probably putting something in to replace Cyndaquil- after all, what is the choice for a starter if you don't have three? Yep, it is simple. Fun fact- you only must change the paragraph if the SPEAKER changes. If the speaker does not change, no new paragraph. But Celesta is not SPEAKING; she is signing/typing something. Loopholes rock. Yeah, some summary help would be good. I suck *coughbadlycough* at summaries. Like, REALLY BADLY. And I do hope you read more than just the first chapter…**

**SakuraTouko- I hate to break it to you- it's Redemption! **

**Persian- Yo, that's cool! Death sentence? I might end up changing that to life… huh. Dunno, maybe we're the same age XD no matter how unlikely that is. My inspiration for this was the MangaQuest vs. SpecialJewel song on PokeSupeFreak's Youtube channel. LOVE IT! Well, that along with Speak Up by Mya Latti, Soundless by Geekie over there, playing through SS, and being absolutely insane, along with quite a few other songs. No, I don't know sign language. I'm good at backstroke, but I agree with you there on breaststroke. IT's BAWS! Yay, crazy people! My favorite kind! Yes, no need to get out the frying pan now… **

**Sapphiet: I stole that from Geekie. XD Cus Red has an Aerodactyl, plus he's mute. Therefore, she is imitating Red.**

**Elizabethx- I love doing that!**

**See you next time I get off my butt in the magical continuity of Arrows!**


	8. New Teammate

**Me: Yep- Shocking. I ship Redemption. Big time XD. AND YOU ALL THOUGHT IT WAS SS- Well, it did start out as SS, but turned into Redemption because I don't like Lyra. Yay. I'm so mean- fufufufufu… Also, I just realized the irony of Arrow's name, considering the big bad guy in Team Rocket is named Archer. Hilarious, I know. I do not own Pokemon –ugh- though I'm hoping to get a 3DS and an X for Christmas, which is ten days after I write this.**

**o.O.o**

Damien was shaking his head in disapproval. "Geez, you people really have the WORST questions, don't you? Seriously, you ask if I was in love with Celesta? It depends on what you mean. Romantically? Uh, no. She's like my sister. In fact, I would say she IS my sister, after all that [ BLEEP] we went through." A hand tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up. "Oh, this is supposed to be for kids, too? Sorry 'bout that. You can censor it, can't you?"

**o.O.o**

_**Celesta's P.O.V**_

I sat up on my bed in the Pokemon Center. I was in my clothes, for some reason, but I was sure I had gone to bed in my PJs. I shrugged off the weirdness and brushed out my hair, pulling it into pigtails neatly. I grabbed my cap and pulled it on as I walked out the door. I handed the room key to the nurse at the counter and retrieved the weird reddish-pink ball that Arrow resided in. I walked over to the couch where Damien was already sitting, petting his Marill, deep in thought- which was pretty damn unusual for him. I plopped down beside him.

"_Hey, Damien. I had the weirdest dream last night." _He looked at me weird. "What was it about?" _"Some curly-haired blond girl woke me up in the middle of the night and took you, me, and Silver to a Christmas party in another universe. There were older clones of us there in really weird clothes and a bunch of other people, and a blond girl got dragged in my some dude who looked like he could be her brother, claiming she teleported herself and him all the way from Kanto to Sinnoh. It was so freaky…" _ Damien laughed. "That wasn't a dream, dummy! Look in your bag. You got some clothes from a girl named Blue, didn't you?" I stared at him blankly. With a start I grabbed my bag and started rummaging through it. I stopped when I saw the clothes.

They were… well, for lack of a better word, they were _cute. _Big shocker, since I was THE most tomboyish freaking girl in New Bark Town. No, seriously. I was pretty shocked at my first description of them too. It was a matching set- a long-sleeved sea-blue shirt that looked like it was made of a thin, light material. A pair of dark gray sweats, some FLUFFEH SOCKS. THE FLUFFEHNESS OF THE SOCKS. You have not heard of heaven until you have tried on socks as fluffeh as them. Black boots with pink highlights- eugh- and a thick, light gray sweater topped it off. It looked like it would go with the hat I already had, and the sweater had a fur-lined hood as well as those cuff extension thingies that cover the palm of your hand and have a hole in them for the thumbs. What are they called again…? Anyways, all in all, it was a pretty DAMN EPIC. Which, coming from Miss Champion-to-be, also known as me, is a large compliment.

I snapped my bag shut and stood up. _"Yeah, we should probably get going, Mr. Smartass Oldie." _Damien laughed. "Okay, I shoulda seen that one coming." I nodded slowly, exaggerating the motion. "Okay, let's go…"

At that exact moment, my Pokegear rang. _Arceus dammit! _Was the thought that immediately ran through my head. I wanted to get OUT of this Arceus-forsaken town. I sighed and, rolling my eyes, flipped open my 'Gear. OF FREAKIN' COURSE, it was Elm calling. I pressed the 'talk' button and the screen flipped to an image of Elm.

"Hey, Celesta! We've been trying to contact you since yesterday! Anyways, that egg you brought us? We decided to give it to you. Stop by the Pokemart to pick it up from one of my aides, will you?" He hung up with a _click!_ I rolled my eyes. The Prof was being unnecessarily enthusiastic. The poor dude was probably fretting over Totodile… I shrugged, stepping out of the Center. Damien looked up at the _ding _the doors produced as they slid open, and skittered out the door. I waved at him mockingly.

"Oh, shut up- wait, that sentence is wasted. Please do stop mocking me. Where are we going?" _"Why, Mr. Smartass Oldie, where you not paying attention? We're going to the Pokemart." _"Ah, that makes sense. To pick up that egg, correct?" I nodded.

**o.O.o**

"Hm? Oh! Hiya, Celesta! Did you come to pick up this egg? The Prof sent me to give it to you," the aide said. I facepalmed at his enthusiasm. I nodded slowly, over-exaggerating the motion. He smiled. "Here!" He handed me the egg. It was already attached to a Pokeball- how do you even DO that? How do you put an unborn (unhatched?) Pokemon into a ball? Anyways, I clipped the ball to the strap on my bag. The aide grinned. "See ya!" He left the building. I sweatdropped at the man's strange cheerfulness.

"Umm… Well, that was… Uh…" was all Damien thought to say. I gathered m thoughts. _"'K ay then, let's get going to Azalea Town." _Damien nodded unsurely. We left the shop (and the creepy town) behind.

As we walked out of the town, I noticed an Apricorn tree. Remembering the crazy-creepy dude who'd given me an Apricorn box, I shook the tree and grabbed the hard, yellowy fruit it dropped, placing it into the little orange cooler. I noticed a man standing near the entrance to the route. I slowly approached him, Damien hiding behind a tree, waiting to scare the shit outta that poor dude. The man made his way over to me.

"Hey, missy! Say, did you beat the Gym here? Pretty impressive for a little squirt like you," he said. I grit my teeth- I would _not _sock this guy, no matter how much I wanted to. Thank Arceus Damien did it for me.

He burst out of the woods, scaring the shit outta the poor dude, and socked him- a really good one too- POW! Right in tha kisser! I let Arrow out of her Pokeball. Damien smirked- amazing how my buddy can do that and look terrifying as all _fricking hell- _and the poor man who had the bad luck to be there flinched. "Never-"growled the gold-eyed boy "freaking _ever _call my friend missy."

"I- I'm sorry! F-f-forgive me! Please, take this! J-just let me go!" The man gave Damien what looked like a small, pale yellow seed before running off. Damien studied it for a second before handing it to me.

"It's a Miracle Seed," he said. "It raises the power of Grass type moves." He tossed it to me. I caught it fumblingly and tossed it into my pack. I raised an eyebrow at his peculiar actions, but shrugged it off. He was probably tired from the night before. We continued walking in silence.

**o.O.o**

We were _almost _at the Pokemon Center on Route 31- so tantalizingly close that I could almost smell the food they were making. But this DAMN FATSO just _haaaad _to get in our way, to give us the deal of the century, which, brilliant him, was nine million and one Pokedollar more than ANY Trainer card (which doubled as a pre-paid credit card) was capable of holding. I glared at him, and he seemed to get the message- which was a good thing, as Damien looked ready to set me loose to smack some sense into this dumbass. He let us pass…

…Only to be blocked by a stray Mareep. I sent out Arrow, about to let her deal with it, to be struck with an idea. _"Arrow, Bite!" _it was one of her weakest attacks, and Damien looked at me as if I was going insane. Arrow was cowering in fear of the fluffy Electric type; she looked back at me for reassurance. I nodded, and she flew forward and clamped her jaws around the sheep's fluffy body. I winced in sympathy before tossing one of the five red-and-white capsules that Damien had given me. The Mareep baaa-ed as it was sucked into the sphere. I plucked it off the ground as it _ding_ed pleasantly. I punched the button on the sphere, shrinking it, and placed it into the ball-reader on my Pokedex. It also _ding_ed, before a menu popped up. Damien looked at it over my shoulder.

"Huh, a female Mareep. Mareep are fairly common. Are you just catching her for the Pokedex info?" I shook my head. Mareep were cute; Ampharos even more so. I looked over the screen. There was a little blank fir placing in a nickname. I highlighted it with the cursor and typed in 'Ampere'. Damien stared at the Pokeball. "Ampere?" He pronounced it amp-ear. I shook my head.

"_It would have an accented E, but the keyboard on here is wacky." _He nodded in sympathy. _"Anyways, we'd better get going before that crazy dude from before comes back." _I returned Arrow to her pink ball. I could ask Kurt, the Pokeball maker in Azalea Town, what kind it was… I took Ampere's Pokeball out of the Pokedex and returned the red device to my bag. I placed the ball into my pocket. _"Let's turn in at the Center," _was the next thing I signed. Damien nodded agreement and we stepped in through the sliding door.

**Yeah, this is way overdue. XD Don't kill me. **

**Geekie- Yes, yes I am. And if you look closely, you can find out what type Arrow's afraid of. And crazy authors making cameos in their own story is ALWAYS a good thing. XD**

**Sapphiet- Explaining little tiny plot points always makes those little plot points not cool anymore. **


	9. OH NOES!

**Me: Well, herro folkers! Had a good Christmas/Kwanzaa/Hanukah/holiday you celebrate in late December? XD I did! I got new headphones, and when I went to see my dad and grandparents in a certain city that is also a berry's name, we went to a Target store at a certain mall there. Don't ask me why, but the 3DS XLs were cheaper than the regular model, so now I am the proud owner of one Pokemon X Version and a blue 3DS XL. And to me, the new headphones thing is important because my last few chapters were made without musical inspiration because I didn't have any that worked. And my new ones are those old-fashioned style ones with surround-sound and the cushion around your ears that blocks out any outside noise. But I still love my 3DS. Enough of my post-Christmas rambling, though. Let's get this party started! **

**After I say this, though. XD My first fic, **_**The Hybrid's Journey, **_**which I'll probably end up renaming, was based off of two RPs (role-plays, for the uneducated) that I started, both on the same site. I'm not gonna put the name here because even though I know that Fox and Ripple would probably be cool with it, Rose and Kit-Kat would (most likely) kill me. Anyways, they are known on that forum RP site as Hybrid and Remnant, respectively. Hybrid died a long, long, LOOOOOOOOOONG time ago. Remnant was killed off by Ashe's temporarily leaving the site in mid-spring 2013. BUT, Shadow requested that I make a reboot of Remnant. Therefore, the rest of the plot will probably be exposed in the RP before I even get near finishing THJ. Cry will be able to notice this if she reads that story. Probably. And she may or may not be able to pick out little details from Hybrid. Anyways, time to start the story before the word count goes over 400 from the AN alone. Queenie, out!**

**o.O.o**

_**Celesta's P.O.V**_

I almost tripped over my own feet after the sunlight blinded me. Freaking Arceus, after being in that damn cave so long, I thought I would never see any light other than those idiotic Fire-breathers ever again! Thankfully, Damien had caught me by the elbow. He waved a chiding finger at me.

"Now, now! We don't want you scraping a knee or something!" I rolled my eyes at him

"_Please quit trying and failing at being overprotective, Mr. Smartass Oldie,"_ I signed. He, of course, just laughed.

"Unusually good weather 'round these parts. Normally, it'd be raining Poocheyenas and Purrloins." He looked around. "Oh, dear sweet Arceus, did I just jinx us?"

I stared up at the sky. No clouds. I shook my head at him in disbelief.

"What?" he said innocently. I facepalmed.

"Oh, that's right!" he snapped his fingers. I looked at him questioningly. "I gotta go see my grandparents. They live just through Ilex Forest. Sorry, Celesta, but I gotta get goin'." I nodded in understanding. He waved goodbye and dashed off.

I tried not to sigh and released Ampere from her Pokeball. I absentmindedly stroked her head, drawing a soft ba-a-a from her. The bovine Pokemon had been our secondary source of light, because her thick wool contained so much static it literally glowed, not to mention that she could make her tail orb glow.

I was drawn from my musings by a man dressed in black with bright pink hair jumping in front of my path. I was so startled that I reflexively pushed the button on Arrow's pinkish-red ball, releasing her into the open. The man's mouth dropped open in surprise at the flurry of stars, and he reached forward and snatched the ball off my belt. He ran away, cackling, and recalled my starter into the sphere.

I wanted to scream and run after him, but I had to make my way into town to heal Ampere. She was relatively strong, so getting Arrow back wouldn't be a problem. Still, I wanted to report this to the police.

I walked into town, Ampere by my side and the first hook on my belt empty. A few people gave me strange looks. I walked into the Pokemon Center, recalled the sheep, and plopped the red-and-white capsule onto the counter. I pulled out my Pokegear.

"_**My Pokemon was stolen,"**_ I typed. I showed it to the nurse as she gave me Ampere's Pokeball.

"Oh, my," she said. "That's horrible. But, I'm sorry, we can't help you. Bugsy, our Gym Leader, is stuck in his Gym. Kurt's the only one you could turn to, but he's…" She cut off, embarrassed. "Um, his house is just down the road. It'll have a white Apricorn tree in front." I smiled at her and dipped my head in thanks.

I turned down the road and spotted the house I should go to. I rapped at the door, and a wrinkly-faced old man opened it.

'What do yer want?" he grumbled. I held up my Pokegear, the writing still displayed on its screen. He squinted at it. "If yer tryin' ta sell me sumthin', gurlie, ah ain't buyin'." With that, he tried to close the door, but I hastily placed my foot into the crack, wedging it open. He glared at me. "What is it, gurlie? Ya mute or sumthin'?" I nodded. He rolled his eyes. "Well, wassa matter?" I waved the screen about. Then I had an idea. I highlighted the text on my screen and enlarged it to size 72 writing, making it absolutely massive. The man squinted at the text again.

"Ah, I see. The name's Kurt. Why don'cha come in and tell me what happened?" I nodded and mentally added a sigh; this was gonna take a while.

**Me: And now to reply to reviews. Yay. :D And now I'm reading The Adventure of Adventureness saga on Serebii. Seriously, check it out. Rule #! About travelling with Miror B.: It is in his afro. Only exceptions are the VolcanoBadge and the Earthbadge.**

**Geeky: …And you assume my age is…? Here's a huge massive Captain Obvious-sized hint. I'm a bona fide teenager in April. The reason for that whole grammar thing is one: I play RPGs. And two: I read. A lot. I was bullied a lot at my old school, and therefore I read a lot. You kinda pick up the grammar when that happens.**

**Yeah. Let us assume that Totodile has crappy stats. Or at least crappy Attack and Defense. And that he gets EV trained. LOTS. Arrow'd be roundabouts-ish level 15-20 now because she was Celesta's only Pokemon up till Union Cave. Meanwhile, any and all wild Pokemon she will encounter until past Ilex would be high single numbers and low teens. So… Yeah. **

**And big words? Dude, I was doing a science report on the sun last year in school. Do you want o know how many times I got asked to explain what 'thermonuclear fusion' meant? **

**Sapphiet: I like being mean to NPCs. What can I say?**


	10. Flashback

**o.O.o**

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

_A girl with two brown pigtails and a puffy, marshmallow-like hat peeks around the edge of the brick building. She spies two other children, one a boy with messy black hair and golden eyes, and the other a girl with feathered midnight-blue hair and crystalline blue eyes. The first girl's cinnamon-colored irises twinkle with amusement. She sneaks up on the boy- the girl makes no motion to indicate that the first is coming- and grabs him by the shoulders. _

"_BOO!" she yells, and then laughs when he jumps and visibly flinches. The blunette cracks a smile, while the brunette doubles over giggling. The boy rubs the back of his head, embarrassed._

"_Hey! That was uncalled for," he complains. The first girl barely suppresses a snicker. _

"_Yeah right, Damien." The two began to argue. The blue-haired one, while watching amusedly, steps between the two and shakes her head. Making a few motions, she looks at Damien expectantly._

"_Gah, fine… [], she told us to stop fighting._

_The brunette pouts. "Aw, but it was starting to get fun…" she chuckles. Suddenly, a heavy hand lands on the blunette's shoulder._

"_Hey!" [] shouts. 'Leave Celesta alone!" The tall boy standing above Celesta snickers rudely. _

"_Yeah, right." The boy glares down at Celesta, who shrinks slightly under his gaze. "Because me, a grade sevener, will be bossed around by you, who is in grade two." _

"_Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!" Damien yells. A teacher glances over at the four children, and glances away, like nothing was happening. The older boy smirks._

"_And what's widdiw Cewesta gonna do about it?" he sneers. The targeted girl's eyes harden. She glares directly up at the older boy, swings one foot forward, and snap-kicks her heel directly back into his groin._

_And that is how little eight-year-old Celesta learned to defend herself. It's also where she found her way directly into a swim club._

**o.O.o**

**Me: Oh my dear sweet Arceus, a special tenth-chapter special! YAYZ!**


End file.
